The Divine Secrets
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Lindsay's best friend from Montana comes to take in the sights of the city. Danny's stuck with his wife and her best friend acting like teenagers. Comedy ensues.


**A/N: Okay, so this is what happens when I pop off to Laura about Lindsay needing a best friend like mine (pictures included). **

**Dedicated to Tyler-Marie. I'd be lost without you, best friend. So here's to blasting AAR, staying up all night, snorting Pixy Stix, and a million you-had-to-be-there moments. Love you more than Alex loves saying 'Drive it like you stole it'!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if that wasn't already apparent. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies.  
-Aristotle;_

_

* * *

  
_

Danny Messer stood in the terminal of JFK with his year old daughter on his hip. His wife stood four feet in front of him, standing on her tiptoes to see over the crowds. The flight from Bozeman, Montana had just landed and he'd never seen her more antsy. Lindsay's childhood friend was coming to stay the week with them and take in the sights of the city.

Like the Red Sea parting the country girl stepped through the crowds and Lindsay Messer's smile over took her entire face. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she sprinted through the terminal, "Laura!"

"Lindsay!" Laura Brady dropped her bags and braced herself for her best friend's assault. They met in a fierce hug, arms wrapping tightly around each other and loosing their balance. In the most ungraceful manner Danny Messer had ever seen his wife and her friend fell to the floor.

"Baby Girl, Montana's done lost it." Danny chuckled, pressing a kiss to his daughter's blond hair.

"I can't-"

"I know!"

"Did you-"

"Have I ever not?"

"But-"

"Lindsay Anne!"Laura tapped Lindsay upside the head, "That secret goes to the grave."

"Whatever you say, Miss-" Lindsay smirked and helped Laura to her feet, "Laur this is my husband, Danny and our little girl, Lucy."

"I'm liking the 'L' theme." Laura chuckled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, Danny. Linds talks about you all the time."

"Shut up, his ego is big enough." Lindsay smirked and grabbed the bags,looking at Danny, "Honey switch me."

"But Lucy likes me best." Danny teased.

"Right. I agreed to let you tell Flack that she said Daddy first, but I have video proof that it was Mets. So behave." She pointed her finger at him.

"You're a cruel woman, Montana." Danny switched his daughter for the two duffel bags.

"You love me for it." Lindsay winked at him and switched Lucy to one hip, linking her arm through Laura's.

"You two are like Ricky and Lucy meets the 21st century." Laura laughed, leaning into Lindsay's side.

"I kind of adore him." Lindsay admitted.

"It shows." She laughed, "We're off to see the Wizard!"

"The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Lindsay joined in, giving into a fit of giggles.

Danny shook his head as he followed the women out into the city, wondering what on earth he had just signed on for.

–

"So, give me the Bozeman goings on!" Lindsay demanded as she fell down on the couch next to Laura. She'd just put Lucy down for her nap and Danny was making his world famous spaghetti in the kitchen.

"Uh... Kristy and Darren finally tied the knot."

"Finally, what were they waiting for?" Lindsay curled her legs up under her.

"The apocalypse?" Laura shrugged and tucked a white blond lock behind her ear.

"How are things with you and Russ?" Lindsay fought back a giggle.

"The socializing your brother and I do is none of your business, Lindsay." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh." Lindsay said slowly.

"Shut up."

"When are you gonna face the Billy Idol poster and realize I know you better than you know yourself?" Lindsay asked, whacking her with a pillow.

"When are you going to let the Billy Idol poster drop?" Laura countered, returning the whack with one of Lindsay's throw pillows.

"The tenth of never." She laughed.

"Keep it up, Monroe, and your hubby can know all the hell you used to raise." Laura taunted.

"It's Messer now, Brady." Lindsay stuck out her tongue, "And two can play at that game. I have photographic evidence of my brother's name all over your tenth grade composition book."

"Let's face it. We can't ever be mean to one another – we know too much shit." Laura shrugged.

"This is true." Lindsay agreed, "Guess were stuck with each other."

"Damn."

–

"What the hell are you doing, Montanas?" Danny asked his wife and her friend.

"Eating Pixy Stix and watching Footloose, what's it look like Cowboy?" Lindsay asked from her spot on the floor. They had changed into their pajamas and were currently sprawled across the living room floor. Lindsay had a purple Pixy Stix straw hanging from lips while Laura's head rested on her stomach.

"Why do I even ask?" Danny flopped down on the couch.

"Because you're a man." Laura suggested.

"You're both thirty-two." Danny reminded.

"Growing up is optional." Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Love you too, Baby." Danny smiled; he hadn't seen Lindsay have that much fun in awhile and he was definitely enjoying it.

"There was a time for this law, but not anymore." They spoke with the movie, "This is our time, our time to dance."

"Danny," Laura glanced over at him, "there was a time when your wife was going to grow up and marry Kevin Bacon."

"This is true." Lindsay admitted, "I was going to marry him and wear red cowboy boots."

"I was saving myself for Chris Penn-"

"-God rest his soul."

"I've never been more terrified in my entire life."

The rest of the night passed in a state of semi-calm; Lindsay and Laura fell asleep on the living room floor. Danny managed to prop them up with a couple of pillows and cover them with blankets before checking on Lucy and turning in himself. Both girls fell into a deep slumber with smiles on their faces.

_

* * *

_**A/N: sooooo a couple more chapters?**


End file.
